


Cooper Anderson, D.D.S.

by luckie_dee



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a loose tooth, and Cooper plans to use it to further his future career as an actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooper Anderson, D.D.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt!anon said: "I'd like a story about one of your lost baby teeth." Well, it's not about mine, but hopefully this will be an acceptable substitute. Just a silly drabble. Warning: unbetaed.

“All right, buddy,” Cooper asked, “do you remember your line?”

“ _Ouch_!” Blaine recited obediently, pointing one small finger at him.

“Right, but do it like you really _mean it_ , okay?” 

Putting on what he called his _meany face_ , Blaine jabbed his finger more urgently in Cooper’s direction. Cooper nodded. “Much better. And you come in — yell _ouch_ and do that — after I say my line and kick the door shut, okay?”

“Okay!” 

Satisfied, Cooper turned to start the camcorder, but he jolted to a halt when he came face-to-face with a stern figure in the doorway.

“Cooper Anderson,” his mother asked, “what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Hi, Mama!” Blaine chirped from behind him. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” she replied, giving him a brief smile before turning back to Cooper, her expression going steely again. “Well?”

After a few seconds of inelegant sputtering, Cooper jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Squirt has a loose tooth!”

“I know,” she said, her eyes dropping, shocked and suspicious, to the pair of pliers in his hand.

Cooper jumped and looked down as though he’d forgotten what he was holding. “This isn’t what it looks like!” he protested. “It’s not. _Obviously_ I wasn’t going to pull out his tooth with pliers.”

“I’m not sure that anything about this situation is _obvious_ , Cooper, except that you’re in a lot of trouble.”

“Mom!” Cooper exclaimed. “It’s just a prop! It’s special effects. I’m not going to use _these_ to pull it out. That’s what the door and the string are for, and people do that _all the time_.”

His mother looked down at the doorknob, and she quickly unhooked the string that was looped there, her eyes following the other end to where Blaine was waiting in their father’s recliner. “We’re making a TV show!” he announced, bouncing his legs. 

With an aggravated noise, their mother swept past Cooper to kneel beside the chair and gently extract the other end of the string from Blaine’s mouth. “Cooper, this tooth is not ready to come out yet. You’re going to scar your brother for life. What on earth were you thinking?” She brushed her hands over Blaine’s head like she was checking him for damage.

Blaine frowned and tried to shy away from her touch. “I don’t want scars in my mouth.”

Cooper had been about to attempt and explain the situation, but he interrupted himself to say, “Hey, scars are awesome, Squirt. Chicks dig ‘em.”

“Ew,” Blaine said, squirming away from his mother as she tried to kiss his forehead. “Who cares?”

“Cooper, please,” she scolded as she helped Blaine up from the chair. “He’s six years old. Blainey, honey, you’re not going to have scars in your mouth. No thanks to your brother, of course. Speaking of which, I’m still waiting to hear your explanation, young man.” She fixed Cooper with an expectant gaze.

He sighed. “I’m never going to play a doctor or a dentist on a primetime television show if I don’t practice.”

“Can I watch a movie?” Blaine interrupted, clearly beginning to lose interest in the proceedings. “ _Singin’ in the Rain_? Or _The Sound of Music_?”

“Sure. Go pick one out and I’ll start it for you in a minute,” their mother said. As Blaine skipped out of the room, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Cooper, you are sixteen, and the child prodigy doctor story has already been done. Playing a medical professional is nothing that you have to worry about anytime soon. Especially if you’re grounded.”

“But _Mom_ —”

“But nothing. We’ll discuss this further when your dad gets home.”

Cooper huffed. “They could decide to make a show about a child prodigy dentist, you know. They haven’t done that yet.”

His mother rolled her eyes, but Cooper was relieved to see that there was something fond about it. “Yes, and I’m sure that it will be the next big hit. In the meantime, why don’t you go to your room and practice being a high school student doing your homework.”

“Yes, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
